A thing I can't put my finger on
by Moonlit Jade
Summary: Yuki has feelings for one but can't compete for her feelings. But if he get's what he wants he will have to deal with Akito. And Akito has plans for him. But Yuki's girl also has problems. Will everything work out? Rated M parts may be added. Please R&R!


**Hello! As this contains a small amount of yaoi… Or possibly more... I may also include some yuri as well… But please enjoy my Yuki fan-fic!**

**DISCLAIMER- I am not entirely sure about one character but I do not own Fruits Basket at all. But this is a start… ;;**

**A/N- This one part is in Yuki's POV.**

It was like as if I got to know you. The person I always wanted to know. I loved you… I was always confused in a twister of unknown feelings. To have only felt the black aura that you said I had. I was evil. You would never know it. As I have kept my feelings to myself. Until I met your gazing eyes… The ones no ones people would waste, but I have to see every moment… You are special…

But until you know what I am and accept me… I can only love to see you but not love you for who you truly are. You could even be a horrible person… or maybe even nicer than I expected. But for what I am I fear I can only see what your happiness is like. But if you were to be horrible… I would rather regret for what I had said.

'I see you have an amazing yet somehow sloppy stature…'

Yuki seemed dazed as he stared at someone.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru had walked over to him seeing if he might be sick.

"Are you okay?" Tohru had a sincere look in her eyes as Yuki turned around to look at Tohru. 'She's so beautiful…' Yuki thought looking in those worried eyes that belonged to Tohru.

"I'm fine… Thank you for asking, Honda-san," Yuki looked back at whom he was looking at.

"O-Okay…" Tohru had a feeling he wasn't entirely telling her the truth. But as she trusted him she walked back to her friends, Hanajima and Arisa

'So beautiful as always…' Yuki had thought again. Those Yuki Sohma fan-club girls stared at Yuki again.

"Motoko-sempai!" Minami was outraged. Her veins popping out everywhere.

"What the hell is he doing!" Everyone yelled whispering.

"Minami-san… I think he is staring at some one!" Motoko said in a low quiet voice.

"My, my… aren't you the little spiders…" Hanajima put her hand on her cheek. The Yuki Fan-club girls all ran for their lives to another bush to look at Yuki.

"Hanajima… Don't do that…" Arisa looked a little freaked out. As the setting was the setting… The setting was at the almost normal high school that had the group of Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Arisa and the gothic demeanor… Hanajima.

"My… They do have their own naughty thoughts don't they…" Hanajima went back to Arisa and Tohru. Tohru who looked surprised was talking to herself.

"Eh? Ah… E-eh?..." Arisa looked freaked out for a moment then laughed heartily.

"AH HA HA!... Ha… ha…" Arisa looked like as if she had a good laugh. Tohru looked at Arisa as if she did something totally weird and random… Which she did do.

"Ah…" Arisa looked at Tohru. She had sweatdropped and was sweating as well. Hanajima on the other hand looked like she was sleeping… Although she was standing.

'You look so beautiful… But beautiful isn't the word…' Yuki kept on staring. He turned around to see Tohru, Arisa and Hanajima.

"Eh!" Yuki had forgotten he had existed for a moment.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki blushed a little.

"Ah, Yuki-kun?" Tohru said with a smile.

"I… uh… don't want to sound like I'm prying into your personal life…" Tohru was now sweating.

"Who we're you staring at?" Tohru sweatdropped as her wavy arms pointed to any direction. She blushed as her eyes turned into eyes with confusedness. Arisa stared at Tohru then Yuki. Hanajima went to Tohru to comfort her as Hana slowly made Tohru rest on her chest as Tohru calmed down just a notch as she was still sweating franticly.

"Oh… I was looking at-" Yuki heard whispering. He turned around to see the Yuki Sohma fan club girls.

"YUKI-KUN! DON"T FRITTER AWAY YOUR BEAUTIFUL BREATH ON TOHRU HONDA!" The all said at the same time. Some looked scared. Some had steam emitting from their ears. But one looked all floaty and such...

"OMIGOD! HE LOOKED AT ME!" They all said in unison. Then they looked at everyone.

"NO HE LOOKED AT ME!" They all argued. Yuki sweatdropped.

'As usual you look so gorgeous…'

"You know Tohru?" Arisa looked at Tohru.

"Hmm?" Tohru blinked a few times.

"I'd think you would be with those fan club girls sometimes… Hah! I can just imagine it…" Arisa smiled broadly laughing.

"Eh! Ah! Would I? Ah!" Tohru flailed her arms around blushing and sweating.

"I was joking!" Arisa laughed more. Although she wasn't. She could just imagine Tohru in front of Yuki complimenting him for his every move.

'Maybe she does it now?' Arisa laughed a little harder then stopped.

Yuki stared at the person for a while blushing as she turned to look at him.

**I know this chapter is really short but I had kept this for almost three months just staring at it as if a butterfly would come out… -.-;; Never mind that part…**


End file.
